goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Luna Minami touches Megumi Komatsu's feet/Beaten up by Sophie the Otter
Cast *Eric as Burrito, Brandon the Movie Guy and Jake the Kangaroo Mouse *Emma as Abby, Nyakki Momoyama, Kikko Hayashida, Marurin Sasaki, Sakurako Koinuma *Kimberly as Kento Koshiba, Kirinta Kusano, Būta Tonda, Niisuke Momoyama, Zōta Ikeno, Tolee, Roobear Koala and Bobby Bear *Brian as YankieDude5000, Weatherstar4000video, Torippii Sorano, and Daniel Ishimada *Kidaroo as Sonic the Hedgehog *Tween Girl as Tails *Steve as Stan *Joey as Kyle Transcript Part 1 Angeles, California, January 1st, 2014 Abby Hernandez: "Now then kids, your father, your 15 year old brother Davy and I are going to Monta Kimura and Torippii Sorano's 6th birthday parties at the Kimura residence tonight and we are not thinking about taking the rest of you, especially you Burrito as you might cause trouble at the party. So Kai-lan is coming over to babysit you. Is that ok?" Kai-lan: "That's OK, Joe Hernandez, Abby Hernandez and Davy Hernandez. I hope you three have a very great time at Torippii Sorano and Monta Kimura's 6th birthday parties at the Kimura residence." Daniel Hernandez: "We would like to watch Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius the movie on DVD." Burrito: "And I would like to watch Deadman Wonderland on the FUNimation Channel." Daniel Hernandez: "What?! Kai-lan, Hongmao, Lantu and Geumsaegi, Burrito is about to watch Deadman Wonderland on the FUNimation Channel!" Kai-lan: "Burrito, you know that you are not allowed to watch Deadman Wonderland on the FUNimation Channel!" Kai-lan: (offscreen) What the hell?! Burrito is so gonna be in big trouble when his parents and 15 year old brother Davy get home! Thanks for telling us that!" Kai-lan: "So, Joe, Abby and Davy Hernandez, how did Monta Kimura and Torippii Sorano's 6th birthday parties go?" Joe Hernandez: "It went all right! My 15 year old son, Davy, played Pokemon Stadium on the Nintendo 64 with Monta Kimura, Shimajirō Shimano and Mimirin Midorihara." Kai-lan: "That's good to hear, but I just want you three to know that Burrito is ignoring us by going to his bedroom and watch Deadman Wonderland on the FUNimation Channel." Joe Hernandez: "Burrito, get over here right now!" Lantu: "Next, Hongmao and I will kick your ass!!" Geumsaegi: "Next, I will beat you up with my belt for hacking my GoAnimate account!!" Lanmao: "Next, I will beat you up for making violent and offensive videos out of Hongmao and Lantu!!" Lantu: "Finally, I will out a nappy on you!!" Franklin Hernandez: "For your punishment, you can only watch Barney, Teletubbies, Fireman Sam, Postman Pat, The Magic School Bus, Sid The Science Kid, Caillou, Mister Roger's Neighborhood, Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood, Thomas The Tank Engine, Shining Time Station, Shima Shima Tora no Shimajirō, Hakken Taiken Daisuki! Shimajirō!, Shimajirō Hesoka, Shimajirō: A World Of Wow!, Chloe's Closet, 64 Zoo Lane, Martha Speaks, Super WHY, Dinosaur Train, WordWorld, WordGirl, Wild Kratts, Doc McStuffins, Sheriff Callie's Wild West, Little Einsteins, PB&J Otter, Sesame Street and all other baby shows made by PBS Kids and Disney Junior not Pornographic!" Lantu: "You will not celebrate your next birthday at Arby's! The only things you will eat are fruits and vegetables!" Keith Hernandez: "And there will be no computer, no YouTube, no GoAnimate, no GoAnimate4Schools, no GoAnimate Wix, no Facebook, no Instagram, no Twitter, no favorite fast food places, no Pepsi beverages, no timeout with your friends, no porn stuffs and sites, no favorite video games, no WWE events and further more!" Geumsaegi: "And you will not be seeing Guardians Of The Galaxy when it comes out in theaters this August!" Hongmao: "I agree with everyone. Now we are all gonna take you down and we are going to beat you up until you feel bleed!" Burrito: "Oh no! No! No! No!" Lantu, Lanmao, Stan, Kyle and Geumsaegi began to beat up Burrito Hernandez. This is action completely censored Kai-lan: "And you will not doing everything by your favorite companies, drinking Pepsi beverages, or going out with your friends ever again! (Brings out a cell phone) Now I am calling Tina to take you away to Mental People's Home in Madison, Wisconsin!" Burrito: "SHUT THE FUCKING HELL!!!!!" took out a very sharp butcher knife in retaliation from getting beaten up and it caused Kai-lan to scream in fear. She ran to the front door to get the Los Angeles Police Department, but Burrito pinned her down and began to brutally stab her 17 times. It shocked the whole Hernandez family as Abby Hernandez began crying as Joe Hernandez and his family became extremely furious as Burrito brutally and fatality stabbed 5 year old Kai-lan Chow 17 times, completely killing her. Abby Hernandez: "Burrito, what have you done to Kai-lan?! We can't believe you just killed her!! Joe Hernandez: "That does it, Burrito!! You are the worst son that we have ever raised!! I am calling the police and the military on you!!" Stan: "Oh my god, They killed Kai-Lan!" Kyle: "You bastard! We cannot believe you!!" Burrito: Kidaroo voice (to Stan and Kyle) "SHUT UP!!! FUCK OFF, MOM AND DAD!! I AM RUNNING AWAY FROM YOU TWO AND MY FAMILY BECAUSE MY GIRLFRIEND MY AGE, ALLY HAS STOLEN YOUR CAR!!" Abby Hernandez: "Hey! That's my car!! Get back here, you naughty kids!!" Part 2 - Haunted House plays in the background for the intro] (Hunan Greatdreams Animations) (Hongmao and Lantu Productions) (Presents) (Burrito Gets Sent Away With Ally) Abby: "Hey! That's my car! Get back here, you naughty kids!" Emergency Phone Woman: "What emergency do you want for your service?" Joe: "Police and military service please! Because my 13 year old son, Burrito murdered 5 year old Kai-lan!" Emergency Phone Woman: "Ok then, we will send multiple LAPD, FBI and CIA cars to your location. Thank you." News Man: "You are now watching GNN News Los Angeles At 8, with Daniel Ishimada." Daniel Ishimada: "Tonight, we have got some breaking news about the 13 year old white Hispanic boy named Burrito Hernandez, who have murdered a young 5 year old Chinese girl named Kai-lan on both this Japanese New Year and this New Years Day. We go live from Burrito's house with his parents, Joe and Abby." Abby Hernandez: "Well, my husband, Joe and my 15 year old son, Davy had a very wonderful and great time at Torippii Sorano and Monta Kimura's 6th birthday parties at the Kimura residence tonight. sniffs But I was completely heartbroken when my 13 year old son, Burrito brutally murdered Kai-lan when we got back home!" Joe Hernandez: "Seriously, why the fucking hell would anyone like Burrito have to hurt Kai-lan Chow like that?! She was a great friend and neighbor of ours! Now Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates are crying over her death, even though they and all of Japan's people hate her show!" Joe Hernandez: "There is a police chase now, with the murder of Kai-lan Chow and 22 law enforcement officers!" Abby Hernandez: "Burrito and Ally are running away from the military!" Part 3 Off Part 4 (Los Angeles International Courthouse) Judge: (offscreen) "Hello, and thank you all for coming, and welcome to Burrito Hernandez's trial for the murder of Kai-lan Chow and 24 other and all of the crimes and acts of terrorism he and Ally have committed." Judge: "Burrito Hernandez, you have recently stabbed 5 year old Kai-lan Chow 17 times! Do you have a sake for yourself, if so, why?!" Burrito: "Because she and her friends and family and their allowed my family have been telling me what to do and I am sick of it of taking my freedom for no reason at all, and I can't watch Deadman Wonderland on the FUNimation Channel to see why it is so inappropriate about the show and why I am still banned from my favorite companies!" Judge: "Right. I am calling your mother to your stand. Thank you." Judge: "Okay, Abby Hernandez. When your 13 year old son, Burrito was stabbing Kai-lan Chow, why didn't you stop him and save Kai-lan Chow?! You know you can use reasonable force, right?! That could be a reason! Abby Hernandez: " I don't know, judge! I wished I denied trying my best for Burrito, butnI did not think about at the time, but he tearing my family apart!! Category:Grounded Videos Category:Series Finale Episodes